You're Always Saving Me
by JHarrison2013
Summary: On the night that Jake is ready to tell Marley about his feeling for her, something terrible happens Jarley/ Jyder & Jitty Friendship.
1. That Night

Prologue: That Night

Jake stared at Marley, who was dancing with Unique. Tonight was the night he would tell her that he likes her. Even if she didn't feel the same way, he was still going to be honest. He hoped that she liked him otherwise it would be awkward between them in the future.

"Ugh, seriously just tell her or I will," someone said.

Jake turned to see Kitty standing next to him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Really? You're going to play dumb with me, Puckerman? It's quite obvious you like the girl whose name reminds people of the dead dog movie."

"Why do you care if I tell her or not? I thought you didn't want her to be with me?"

Kitty sighed.

"I may be a bitch. And sure I don't want her to be with you, but believe it or not I do want you to be happy. So if being with her makes you happy then all I have to says is 'Go get her, tiger," she said with a smile and pushed him in Marley's direction.

She had been talking to Kevin, Ryder's friend, when he walked up to her.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Marley when you get the chance I need to speak to you"

"Okay Jake, give me a minute," she said with a smile.

Marley was kind of thrilled to know what he wanted to talk about. She knew that she was going to tell him that she liked him. _But what if he doesn't like me in that way_, she thought. _I don't want our friendship to become weird. Maybe I should just wait to see what he wants to talk to about before I say anything._

Jake smiled and walked to get another drink (Ryder's parties were always supplied with alcohol. Which made him sort of popular with the glee club). He walked over to the couch and placed his cup on the table next to him. He looked at Kitty with a nervous look on his face. She responded with a smile and two thumbs up. Marley made her way to Jake. He suddenly became even more nervous and began to drink. It tasted funny but he didn't pay it any mind. All he thought about was how he was going to tell her how he felt.

"So Jake what did you want to talk about?" Marley asked.

"Well I… I wanted to tell you…" he began. But when he looked up at Marley she became blurry.

"I'm sorry but I need to get some air," he said as he got up and left a sad Marley behind.

He made his way to the back door. No one noticed that he had bumped into things. _What's happening to me_, he thought. He was about to fall forward when someone caught hold of him.

"Jake, come with me," the person said.

All Jake though about was how the person sounded like Marley.

"Marley, I…"

"Yes, Jake"

"I need to tell you before I get to scared again. I like you. I like you a lot."

"I like you too, Jake," the person said as they led him into what Jake guessed was Ryder's bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked as he was thrown on the bed.

"I've been waiting forever for this moment, Jake," the person said as they removed Jake's shirt, "You're mine now"

Jake tried to see who this person was because he knew Marley would never act this way. He felt like he was going to pass out. The last thing he saw was a flash of blonde hair.

"No, don't,"

And with that Jake's world went dark.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry if this seems a little rough. I'm trying to be a writer and I really would like your feedback. Please review. I promise to update soon. Thanks for reading!**


	2. What Happened to Me?

"Jake, I'm not going to tell you again. You NEED to WAKE UP for school," Jake heard his mother yell from downstairs.

He got up and took a quick shower. When he got out, he noticed scratch mark all over his chest and back. _What the hell happened last night? I don't even remember drinking that much. No more going to parties at Ryder's. _Jake got dressed, grabbed his bag, and ran downstairs.

"You should eat something," Jake's mother said.

Jake grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl and kissed his mother goodbye. On his way to school, he was trying to remember what had happened the night before. _Who was that person that pushed me onto Ryder's bed? Was that even real? I hope it wasn't because that would be something scary._

He thought about all the way to school. Jake was not paying attention and bumped into Marley.

"Marley, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"Don't worry about it," Marley said rather coldly.

"Are you okay?"

"No I'm not, Jake"

He didn't understand why Marley was upset. _Did I do something wrong? I thought that after we confessed how we felt about each other, we'd be good, _he thought.

"I'm sorry, Marley, but did I do something to upset you?"

Marley sighed, "Really, Jake? Do you not remember that you started to tell me something and went to get some air?"

"I remember"

"You never came. I sat there waiting but you never came. I even went looking for you, but couldn't find you. So I thought it was the alcohol that made you want to talk to me. But when I realized that you didn't even drink that much, I understood that you were and are a jerk."

Jake stared at Marley with a confused look. _If I wasn't talking to Marley, then who was it?_ He saw Kitty walk by and remembered the blonde person who was with him. He needed to ask Kitty what happened. He knew it would upset Marley even more, but he needed to know.

"Marley, I'm so sorry for last night. I never meant to hurt you. Please believe me. I really thought I was with you. I'm sorry but I have to go," he said and ran off to find Kitty.

Marley walked to her locker. _Was he really sorry? He sounded sincere. But with Jake, who knows._ But what stuck with her was when he said he thought that he was with her. _How does he not know where he was after he left me? _Something did not sit right with Marley. She needed to know what was going on. So she decided to needed to talk to him. Lunch seemed to be the perfect time to do so. It was funny to her that even though she was supposed to be mad at Jake, she couldn't stay that way for long. She knew she needed to tell him how she felt before it was too late.

"Kitty, wait up," Jake said running passed students in the hall. "I need to talk to you"

"About?"

"What happened at Ryder's"

Kitty rolled her eyes. "You mean when you chickened out and didn't tell Marley how you felt? You know I really didn't enjoy having to console her. I spent the entire night rest of the night telling her that you'd come back. And when you didn't I had to take her home. You owe for that, by the way."

"You were with Marley the entire night?" Jake asked. He was even more confused than before.

"Isn't that what I just said? You need to listen. That's what ears are for, Puckerman. Honestly what have you…"

But Jake was not listening to her_. If I wasn't with Kitty, then who was it?_ It didn't make sense to him. Who else could it have been?

"Jake. JAKE," Kitty shouted as she snapped her fingers in his face.

"Huh? I'm sorry. What were you saying?" Jake said coming back from his thoughts.

"What is going on with you? You seem to be distracted."

"I'm just trying to figure out what happened at Ryder's after I left Marley."

"Well, I can tell you. After you disappeared, Marley went looking for you. And when she came back without you, with a sad look on her face, I assumed you did something terrible. And then she told me that you were nowhere to be found. So I took her home. Everyone was still around when we left, well expect for you, of course. But that's all I know since I couldn't stay.

Jake couldn't figure out who it could be. Then he remembered his drink tasting funny. I had to be drugged. That is the only thing that would make sense. But why would anyone want to drug me and when did they do it? He walked to his next class. He didn't notice Marley walk by and leave a note on his desk. When he dropped his book, that's when he realized it was there. And it read:

_Jake, I need to talk to you during lunch. It's really important._

He turned and smiled at Marley, who smiled back.

Lunchtime came sooner rather than later. And Marley looked around for Jake.

"Mom, have you seen Jake?

"No sweetie, I haven't. Is everything oaky?" Millie asked with a look of concern on her face.

"I don't know, mom"

Marley walked through the hallways and walked right into Ryder.

"Ryder, I'm sorry. Have you seen Jake?" she asked hoping he would know.

"It's fine. And he texted me saying that he went home early. I think that was right before fourth period. Why?"

"I needed to talk to him about what happened at your party."

"Oh, I heard about that. I'm sorry that he did that, but I don't think he did it on purpose.

Ryder then said he would see her at glee club and left for lunch. Marley slid against the lockers. _I shouldn't have been mad at him. Maybe that's why he left. He assumed I would just yell at him or something. Only if he stayed, he would know how I feel about him. Good job, Marley, you totally screwed this one up._

Little did she know Jake went home for an entirely different reason.

**Author's Note:**

**I want to apologize for this chapter. I wrote it in a rush. Hopefully you guys like it. Please review, I always welcome feedback as well as suggestions. I won't be able to update this week due to my work schedule (but I will try) What do you think happened to Jake? All will be revealed in the next chapter. Thanks so much for reading. **


	3. I Won't Let Anyone Hurt You

It had been three days, and Marley had not spoken to Jake. In fact, she noticed that he wasn't in school. Though everyone seemed to be okay with it, Marley was not. She needed to talk to him and tell him how she felt ._Why wasn't he here? One, even two, days absent was normal for him. But three? Something has to be wrong with him. I need to see him. The only way I'm going to do that is to go by his place. _Then she thought about whether he wanted to talk, or even see, her. But it didn't matter to. She was going to get an explanation of that night.

"Marley, I know you're thinking about Jake. But he's fine. Well not really, he said he was sick," Ryder said interrupting her thoughts.

That's what everyone was saying. But she knew better. Whenever Jake was sick, his nose would start to turn red, which would be the first sign. I can't believe I notice that about him. She only knew that because the first time she saw it, she laughed. Jake didn't understand why she laughed. It was only when she sang "_Rudolph the Red-Nose Reindeer_", and finally understood. He laughed and Marley liked making him laugh.  
"I'm sorry but I just can't believe he's sick. I know him and he has to be lying. Something has to be wrong. There is just no other explanation."

"If it makes you feel better, I'm going to see him after glee club."

"That makes me feel loads better. Please let me know if he's okay."

Ryder nodded and said he'd see her later because he had to get to class. Ryder's great, she thought, but I don't think he believes me when I said Jake's lying. Shouldn't he be more worried? Maybe she was just overreacting and it was just all in her head.

The bell bang and she realized that she was late to class. She walked into the classroom, apologized to the teacher, and took her seat. Unique looked at Marley because she seemed to be distracted. And she knew that there could only be one reason. Jake.

"Psst, Marley," Unique whispered.

"Marley turned and looked to where Unique gestured. Then she felt her phone vibrate.

He's fine, he's just sick. Ryder wanted me to tell you that Jake told him to tell you that.

Marley looked at Unique, shook her head and texted back:

I know that's wants everyone to think, but I'm not going to believe that, I trust myself enough to know when he is lying

Then you should go see him

Marley looked at the message but she saw the teacher was staring at her. She quickly put her phone away. For the rest of the class, she did nothing but focus on her work. She remained that way until it was time for lunch.

"No Jake again today, "her mom asked.

Marley had completely forgotten about Jake not being here.

"Nope"

"That's three days. Is something wrong?"

"He's just sick. Very, very sick," Marley had to tell her mother that.

She didn't want to tell her that Jake wasn't coming because of her. She told her mother that she would see her later and walked over to an empty table. She was hoping to that she could eat lunch alone. But that didn't happen because in less than two minutes she was joined by the glee girls, even Kitty.

"So you're going, right?" Unique asked.

"Going where? I didn't know we were going somewhere. Why didn't anyone tell me?" Brittany asked.

"We're not going anywhere, Brittany. But Marley is," Tina said with a smile.

"Wait, where am I going?" Marley had no clue what they were talking about.

"To see Jake," Unique answered.

"No I'm not. But Ryder is after glee club."

"You're the one who doesn't believe he's sick. So if you feel so adamantly about it then _you_ should go."

"No. Jake doesn't want to see me."

"Oh please, shut up," everyone turned and looked at Kitty. "Even if he didn't want to see you, which I highly doubt, you want to see him. So you better go before I have to drag your ass over there."

Everyone nodded and said that Kitty was right. Marley didn't want to admit it but Kitty had a point and she did want to see him. But she was scared and didn't want to go.

"Okay fine, I'll go," she lied.

"Good, and tell me if he's okay because like you, I don't believe that sick story. And tell him that I miss him," Kitty said.

All the girls turned with confused looks. They all thought the same thing. _Kitty still had feelings for Jake_.

"What? Can't a girl miss her male best friend? Or are girls not supposed to have male friends because people will assume that they are together?"

"It's not that at all. It's just weird that you're being nice," Sugar said, obviously lying.

The rest of lunch and pretty much the rest of the day was the same. All the girls asked Marley what she was going to say to Jake. She gave the same answer "I don't know". Unique and Tina told her to tell him how she felt before Kitty sunk her claws into him again. She told them that she didn't believe that Kitty didn't want to him. She believed that Kitty was his friend and nothing more. When glee club came around, Mr. Schue asked if anyone had heard from Jake. Everyone said he was sick and looked at Marley. After that Marley sort of spaced out. When Ryder nudged her, she knew it must have been time to go.

"Are you okay? You sort of looked like you were in some other world," he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Well I shouldn't keep you from visiting Jake."

"About that, I was wondering if you weren't doing anything right now, could you go and see him." You know that I want to but I have this stupid doctor's appointment."

"Oh umm…" that was all Marley could say.

She was expecting to see him right now.

"I could drop you off and you could give him all the work that he missed"

Marley knew that it was now or never.

"Okay, let's go."

They stopped at her house so she could tell her mother where she was going. And her mom was okay with that. And before she knew it there she was at Jake's house. She got out of the car and said goodbye to Ryder and walked up to the front door. She hesitated before ringing the doorbell. _It's not too late_, she thought; _you can just turn around and walk home_. But the door opened and Jake's mom was standing there.

"Oh hello, Marley. Jake's in his room. I'm sorry to rush off like this but I have to get back to work. I just figured I'd check on him on my break. Call me if anything is wrong."

"Okay, I will"

They both said goodbye, with his mom telling her that she is happy that Marley stopped by. Marley entered the house. She was immediately drawn to the pictures of Jake when he was younger. She smiled at the picture of him in tears holding, what must have been, his first guitar. All she thought about was how cute he looked. She walked upstairs and guessed that Jake's room was the one with the door slightly opened. Then she knocked and entered.

"Mom, I said I was fine," Jake said and turned to see Marley standing there. "Marley, what are you doing here?"

Marley looked at Jake and knew she was right. He looked fine, not sick at all. But why did he lie?

"I'm here to bring you the work you missed," she said holding up a bag.

"Oh, thanks"

He walked up to her and took the bag. She turned to walk away but stopped and turned right back around. She looked like she wanted to say something but didn't.

"Was there something else you wanted?"

"No. Well yes there was. I mean, no," Marley didn't know what to say. So she just came out and asked, "Why did you lie to everyone? I knew you weren't sick, but why tell everyone that you were?"

Jake just looked at her. He knew he should have come up with a better excuse. He knew that Marley wouldn't believe that. _But who was she to just come here and asked for answers. It's none of her business_.

"If that's all you wanted to know then you can go," he said rather harshly.

"I'm not leaving. Not until you tell me what's going on."

"There's nothing going on, so go"

"Jake, there's something…"

"GET OUT. JUST LEAVE," Jake yelled.

Marley stood there. Now she knew that it was serious. And knew it had nothing to do with. She wasn't leaving until she got an explanation.

Jake turned from her and faced the window. He knew he shouldn't have yelled at her. She just wanted to know. _But how can I tell her that I was_…

"Marley, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. And I don't want you to go. I'm really happy that you're here."

"Jake, whatever is going on, you know that you can tell me. I'm your friend and I want to help.

Jake just shook his head.

"I don't want to relive it, Marley"

Jake turned from her again, but it was too late. Marley had seen a single tear fall from his eyes. She walked over to him as he sat on his bed. He turned to face her and he knew that he had to tell someone and that he did need help.

"I'm really sorry for ditching you that night at Ryder's and the day after when you wanted to talked."

"Jake, it's okay. I don't care about that anymore."

"That night I thought I was with you. And I didn't think it would or could happen to me."

"What?"

"I was… Someone…" Jake was crying and he couldn't bring himself to say it.

Marley wrapped her arms around him. And was confused as to why he was crying. Through his sobs she heard him say that he was raped that night. She couldn't believe it. As she held him, she couldn't help but feel responsible. _If I hadn't gone home. If I had just stayed and looked for him some more. I wish I had done something to stop it._

"I'm so sorry, Jake. I won't let anyone hurt you like that ever again"

* * *

Authors's Note

So I hope guys liked this chapter. I wanted to show a vulnerable side to Jake. Thanks so much for reading and please review.

Spoiler Alert

I'm thinking that maybe Puck and Quinn might show up (I'm probably going to put them together because I ship them) And maybe Santana. Who knows... Anything Could Happen.


	4. I Know What You Did

Marley was not looking forward to going to school after what she learned yesterday. It was going to be hard being in the same school as the person responsible for hurting Jake. _I'm just going to have to help him through this. No matter what happens, no one is going to hurt him. _The question she had in her mind was whether or not he would come to school today. She walked into school with hopes that Jake would be there. She saw Ryder with Kitty, Unique, Kevin (She knew he was Ryder's friend but didn't know he went here.) She walked up to the group and began attacking Kevin. Everyone was shocked at what Marley was doing. Ryder, Unique, and Kitty tried to pull her off of Kevin but was not successful.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU DID," Marley screamed.

"Marley," a familiar voice called to her, "Stop."

Marley stopped and turned to see Jake standing there. She couldn't believe that he was here and was he telling her to stop.

"He's not worth it," Jake said as he took Marley away from Kevin.

"But Jake, what he did to…" Marley started but saw Jake's face and knew that he didn't want other people to know.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_ "Jake, I'm so sorry," that was all Marley could say. After saying it over and over, she thought about asking him how he knew he was raped. "Jake, how do you? I'm not saying I don't believe you, believe me I do. But if you were drugged…"_

_ "I guess I should tell you the whole story. It started when I left you that day in the hallway. I went to find Kitty because I thought she might have some insight on where I was after I left you for some air. I thought that if I wasn't with you than I had to be with the blonde person I remember seeing that night. But she told me that she was with you. So I thought that it was Sam. When I asked him he told me that he was with Brittany and Blaine the entire night. And I didn't think about it after that. And then you wanted to talk to me so I was heading to my locker, thinking about what to say to you when…"_

_ Kevin had walked up to Jake's locker with a huge smile on his face._

_ "Hello, Jake"_

_ "Hi, Kevin. What's up?"_

_ "I was wondering what you were doing on Friday"_

_ Jake looked at him with a confused look on his face._

_ "Nothing, other than hoping to be hanging with Marley. Why?"_

_ "Because I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me," Kevin said as he winked at Jake. _

_ "Umm…I don't know"_

_ Kevin's smile went away and he looked very angry. _

_ "I don't understand why you are infatuated with that girl. You're mine, Jake"_

_ "Well Marley is…wait, what did you say?"_

_ He had a flashback to that night. He saw a blonde and heard "You're mine now". He then blacked out. When he came to he saw Kevin's face and he knew what was happening. He began to scream, it seemed to annoy Kevin because he was telling him to be quiet. Kevin then put a gag around his mouth to keep him quiet. Jake tried to leave but he was tied to the bed. He screamed once more and then blacked out again._

_ Jake didn't know why he didn't remember this before. Until he remembered that he was drugged._

_ "Jake? Jake, are you okay?" Kevin asked and he touched Jake's arm. _

_ "Don't touch me. Get the hell away from me," Jake said as he backed away from Kevin._

_ "It's okay. Now that you remember what happened. We can be together," Kevin smiled._

_ "I don't want to be with you"_

_ "Yes you do. That night, what happened between us was and always be special."_

_ "… And I ran into the bathroom and called my mom and asked her to pick me up."_

_ "Does she know?" Marley asked._

_ "No. No one does, except you."_

_ "I really think that you should tell your mom, Jake, or your brother."_

_ "I can't. I don't want to worry my mom. She has enough to worry about. She works two jobs just to support us. And this would be too much for her. And as for Puck, he has Quinn and Beth, to deal with."_

_ "But Jake…"_

_ "No, Marley. I can't I just can't."_

* * *

"Thank You, Jake," Kevin said.

"Don't you dare talk to him," Marley snapped.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Ryder, Kitty, and Unique asked.

Jake just looked at them wanting to tell them, but didn't.

"Nothing. Just forget about it. It's between me and Kevin," Marley said while staring at Kevin.

The others wanted to say something but knew they wouldn't get an answer right there. Kitty and Ryder looked at each other and nodded. They both knew the one person who could give them answer was Jake. Unique wanted to know, but figure that Marley would tell when she was ready. So she figured that it was best not pry.

Jake and Marley were sitting in history when Kevin walked passed them. He stopped and smiled at Jake. When he sat down, Jake began to gather his books. Marley knew that he was going to run so he held onto his hand. Jake turned to face her. He wanted her to let him go.

"I won't let him hurt you, Jake."

Kevin watched from his seat, and he glared at Marley. Ryder noticed Kevin glaring at Marley.

"Dude, what is going on?"

"Ryder, what are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid with me. I know that something happened between you guys"

Kevin looked at Ryder, hoping what he was about to say would stop him from asking about this.

"Look, Marley was just upset because she heard me talking about her. And she didn't like that I called her fat."

Ryder punched him in the arm. "Why would you say that to her? You need to apologize to her."

"Okay I will, after class," Kevin lied.

The class ended and Ryder needed to get some answers.

"Hey Jake, wait up," Ryder said as he ran towards.

Jake stopped to let Ryder catch up to him. He told Marley that he would be fine. And she left to go to her next class.

"Jake, I need to talk to you" Ryder said as he pulled Jake into the choir room. "What happened between you, Marley, and Kevin? He told me that it was because he called Marley fat. But I don't believe that."

Jake just looked at Ryder. He tried to get the words out of his mouth but he couldn't.

"So you're not going to tell me? We're supposed to be best friends, not trying to sound like a girl. But if something is going on, you know that you can trust me, I want to help if I can."

"I want to tell you, Ryder, I do. But I just can't. I just don't know how you'll react. I mean Kevin is your friend and I don't want you to hate him."

"Jake, we were friends before me and Kevin. If he did something to you then you need to tell me. I get that you don't want me to be mad at him. But if he hurt you, I'll kill him because you're my best bro."

"I'm sorry. I just can't," Jake said as he walked out, leaving Ryder standing there.

"Jake walked into the library. He wanted to tell Ryder. _But what would happen when if I did? He might not believe me or he could end up beating up Kevin. But not telling him is worst. How would I do it though? With Marley it just seemed to be easy to say. I just don't know what to do. I wish this never happened to me. _Jake felt an arm around him and then the person sat in front of him. It was Kevin.

"I don't know what you said to Marley, but she shouldn't have attacked me"

"I told her the truth. I told that you r-r-raped me" Jake whispered still having trouble saying the word.

Jake watched Kevin's faced go from calm to angry in seconds.

"Why would you tell her that? You know that I never raped you. You wanted to sleep with me," Kevin said as he snapped his pencil.

"I never wanted to sleep with you. I like girls."

"Well you better tell Marley the truth. You better tell her that you wanted me just as much as I want you. Because we both know that is the truth," Kevin said as he left. He touched Jake, which made him shudder.

They didn't know that Kitty was listening behind the bookshelf. She couldn't believe what she heard. Jake was raped. She knew that women got raped a lot, but no one really hears about men. A few tears fell from her eyes. She needed to help Jake through this. She needed to talk to Marley about doing something about Kevin.

"How could you try and hide something like this from me, I mean I know we're not exactly friends but I ask you to tell me if he was okay," Kitty said to Marley at the lockers.

"Kitty, what are you talking about?"

Kitty looked around to see if there was anyone in the hallway. When she realized that on one was there except those two, she leaned in closer.

"I'm talking about Jake being raped," she said in a hushed voice.

Marley just stood there shocked. _How did she find out? I didn't tell her and I know that Jake didn't. And Kevin doesn't believe he raped Jake. So how did she find out?_

"If you're wondering how I know, I overheard them talking in the library. Jake seemed scared."

"I have to go. I have to make a call"

"Really, you're going to call someone? We need to think of a plan to help him get through this"

Marley told Kitty that they could talk later. There was one person she knew that need to help her with this.

Jake couldn't be happier to go home. He couldn't take anymore of Ryder telling him to trust him and stuff like that. He knew Ryder meant well, but couldn't he just accept that Jake did not know how to tell. He was just ready to sleep and not think about anything. But he had the nightmares of that night again, just as he had been having since he found out. He needed to talk to someone. So he texted the only person who knew.

_I'm sorry I know it's really late. But I had a dream of that night and needed to talk to someone._

Marley woke up to her phone vibrating. She read the message from Jake.

_It's fine, Jake. I'm here for you, you know that, right"_

_ "I want this to go away. I want my life back"_

_ "I know that you don't want to hear this, but you need to talk to someone about this"_

_ "I have you and that's all I need and want right now."_

_ "But what if I'm not enough?"_

_ "You will always be enough for me, Marls, always. I'm going to let you get some sleep. But can you come by tomorrow? I really don't want to be alone._

_ "I'll be over there in the afternoon._

_ "Okay, great. Good night, Marls"_

_ "Good night, Jake"_

They both drifted soundly to sleep. The afternoon couldn't come quicker. Marley had come over and Jake was very happy to see here. He wanted to play _Black Ops_, which Marley reluctantly agreed to (It was only because she had never play before.) They both laughed as Marley screamed from having zombies chase her character. Then there was a knock at the door. Jake couldn't figure out who it was that would be at the door. He got up and opened it.

"Puck, what are you doing here?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, I wrote this in a rush today. Well, Puck is here! And Quinn should be arriving soon ( I wanted them to raise Beth because I like them that way). So please review, review, and review. I also want to know what you guys want the story to go... So let me know. Thanks for reading and once again REVIEW!**


	5. You Saved Me

I'm sorry if this is not as interesting as the other chapters. I've been dealing with the whole Marathon explosion since I live in Boston. Hope you guys enjoy

* * *

"Hello to you too," Puck said.

Jake couldn't understand why Puck was here.

"I'm sorry. I'm just shocked that you're here. Come in"

Puck came in and noticed that Marley was sitting there looking at them.

"Oh, I didn't know you had company"

"Puck, this is Marley," Jake said.

"I remember who she is. She's the girl that… I probably shouldn't bring that up," Puck said remembering how they were disqualified from Sectionals. "So why did you call me? He seems fine."

Jake turned to Marley, who was staring at the floor. Why would she call Puck? He needed to know why.

"Marley, could I talk to you for a minute? Puck, will you excuse us? Make yourself at home"

Jake led Marley to his room and closed the door. Before he could say anything, Marley spoke.

"Look, I know you're mad, but I had to call him"

"You're damn right, I'm mad. Why would you do that? I told you I didn't want to bother him with this."

"He's your brother, Jake. He has to know"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER," Jake yelled. "It wasn't your job to call him"

"I know. I'm really sorry, Jake. But I needed for you to tell him," Marley said as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Why?"

"Because he can be here when I can't. I just wanted to make sure that you were safe and that someone would be here for you"

"Marley, I'm sorry for yelling. I know you mean well but I can't have Puck stop his life just for me," Jake said as he wiped Marley's tears.

They both went back downstairs. Puck noticed that Marley was crying. He wanted to ask why but was interrupted by Jake.

"So where are Quinn and Beth? Are they both still in LA?"

"No they're at my mom's. Quinn is coming soon. But I have to ask why I am here. I love you, Jake, but she calls me with a frantic voice and says that you need me here. So I need an explanation."

Jake and Marley looked at each other and then at Puck.

"I know that you're upset that she called me. I'm not going anywhere until ii get answers. So one of you 'fess up," Puck said.

There was a knock at the door. Jake answered it and it was Quinn. There was an awkward silence in the house. Jake knew that he needed to tell Puck; otherwise he would have to deal with him every day. He just didn't know how.

"Okay fine, Puck, I'll tell you. But not in front of Quinn. No offense, Quinn."

They both went upstairs, while Marley and Quinn stayed downstairs. There was silence downstairs for a while, until they heard Puck yell.

"WHERE IS THAT SON OF A BITCH"

The next thing Quinn and Marley knew Puck was racing downstairs, with Jake trying to catch up to him.

"Puck, give me my phone," Jake said.

"Not until I find him," Puck said as he dialed a number.

"Find who?" Quinn asked.

Marley looked at Jake, who looked scared. _What did I just do? He is going to hate me forever. Ii should have just listened to Jake and not involved Puck. I thought I was doing the right thing._

Puck shushed Quinn as it seemed someone had picked up the phone. He had put person on speaker.

"_Jake, are you finally ready to trust me enough to tell me the truth?_" the person turned out to be Ryder's.

"This is not Jake," Puck responded.

"_Then who is this? And how did you get Jake's phone?_"

"This is his brother, Puck. And I need you to tell me where I can find your friend, Kevin"

"_Why do you need to find Kevin? What the hell is going on? Where's Jake?"_

"Nothing is going on, Ryder," Jake said.

"_BULLSHIT_"

There was a knock at the door. No one moved. They all look at each other (Quinn stared at everyone with a confused look. She was the only who had no idea what was going on.)

"_Open the door, Jake. I know you're home_," They heard Ryder say.

Marley looked at Jake again. She knew that once Ryder saw the four of them, he'd demand answers. Jake couldn't sit there anymore. He got up and went to his room, Marley followed. When she shut the door, they heard Ryder.

"Where's Jake, I want to talk to him."

Jake sat on his bed as Marley stood at the door and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I didn't know that this was going to happen."

"Just stop, okay. I don't want to hear that anymore"

Marley looked at him. She couldn't believe what he just said. Or she didn't want to believe it. _This is it. He going to say he's done with me. And that what happened today was my fault. And I don't blame him, this is my fault. _

"I know you didn't know that this was going to happen. But saying sorry is not going to change anything"

_Here it comes._

"This had to happen. I think that this could be a step for me to move forward. And it is because of you. You saved me"

"How did I save you? I didn't save you from Kevin that night."

"When you came to see me the first time you stopped me from almost ending my life. I was in a dark place that day. I was very close to wanting to overdose on pills. But when you came and held me I knew you would be there for me."

Marley walked towards Jake and pulled him into a hug. She was crying into his chest. They didn't let go when Ryder burst through the door.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I had no idea. He's not going to do that to you or anyone else ever again," Ryder said as Jake pulled him into the hug.

"I know the one person who can help send him away for good," Quinn said as she and Puck entered the room. She went through her contacts and dialed the name.

"Hey, I need your help"

One Month Later:

"I've never been so happy to be in school," Jake said.

"I can tell. Ever since Kevin was expelled, you've been very happy," Marley said.

"I wonder how that happened," Ryder asked.

_Flashback_

"_So I'm going to need that Quinn wannabe and Unique's help to send that Hudson cream puff nipple looking boy away," Santana said._

"_Are you sure you want them involved?" Marley asked._

"_It's not like I can distract Figgins enough so that they can get the combination to his locker. Only I can do that, being from Lima Heights and all."_

"_Wait, why do you need his combination?"_

"_Don't worry. I have a plan"_

_A week later police and the dogs came into the school because they received a tip that there were drugs in the school. Marley, Kitty, and Unique all stared as the dogs began to bark at one locker. Kevin appeared as Figgins opened the locker and a lot of marijuana fell out. Everyone stared at Kevin._

"_Is this your locker?" a police officer asked._

"_Yes, but I don't know how that got in there."_

"_Come with us," the officer said as he led Kevin into Figgins' office._

_End of Flashback_

"It was drugs," Marley said.

"I know that. He just didn't seem to be the drug type," Jake said. "Even if someone planted it in his locker, I'm just glad he's gone. I can finally take back my life."

He put his arm around Marley and they all walked to class.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay so I know I sort of rushed the Kevin being expelled part. But I wanted to start on the Jarley relationship. There may be some more Quick moments. Just so you guys know this will not be the last time you see Kevin. Hopefully you guys like this chapter. Please Review. Thanks so much for reading.


	6. Someone Who Is Broken

Marley couldn't stop herself from staring at Jake. She found herself doing it more often. _I need to stop looking at him. But he is just too beautiful. The way he smiles, the way he looks when he is thinking, it's just too much. _

"Marley" Jake said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was lost in thought."

"It's fine. I do that sometimes too. So what were you thinking about?"

Marley looked away with wide eyes. She couldn't tell him that she was thinking about him.

"I was thinking about…" she looked around the room. "I was thinking about how clean you room is. Yeah, your room is really clean. Boys are usually messy. I mean I think they are. But you're not."

"Wow. You're a terrible liar," Jake laughed.

"What? I'm not lying. Your room is clean"

"I know. I sleep here, you know. But it's okay you don't have to tell me." He glanced at the clock. It's getting late. I should take you home."

Marley gathered her stuff and said goodbye to Jake's mom. When they got outside Marley got a little cold and shivered. Jake took of his leather jacket and put it on her. She smiled and thanked him. He smiled back at her.

"Marley, I have to tell you something," Jake said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"What is it, Jake?"

"It's just that… it's really hard for me to say this"

"You can tell me anything"

He just sighed and stayed silent. They continued walking in that silence. They made it to her door. He turned and looked into her blue eyes. _Her eyes are so beautiful. I have never felt this nervous in my life. What is it about her that makes me act this way? With her I can be myself. Why would she want me, I'm damaged now. But it is best if she knows. I will feel a whole lot better._

"The truth is I've never been this nervous around a girl before. But there is something about you, I can't quite figure out."

"What are you trying to say, Jake?"

"That night when I was, you know, I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to tell you that…" He walked closer to her.

"I like you," he whispered.

He leaned closer to her. He was so close that he could feel her breathe on him. He was going to kiss her but he pulled away. He backed away from Marley.

"I have to go," Jake said and began to walk away.

"Jake, wait" Marley said as Jake turned. "Your jacket"

"Keep it," he said. "I have to go."

"Jake," she said with no luck. He was already down the street. "I like you too."

She went inside and shut the door. She sighed. She couldn't understand why Jake pulled away. He told her that he liked her. _So why would he pull away? _

Jake made it home and his mother was there.

"Jake, where is your jacket?" she asked.

"I let Marley have it," he said with a shrug.

"Really? But that is your favorite jacket?"

"I don't really care that much about it"

"Sure you don't. Marley must be that special for you to give it to her. So when are you going to tell her how you feel?"

"I already did," Jake said trying to walk away.

He really didn't want to talk to his mother about this. Not that she wasn't great to talk to; he just didn't want to talk about it now.

"So judging from the look on your face, it didn't go well "

"I was close to kissing her but it didn't work out. So I'm just going to go to bed. Good night, mom" Jake said as he walked up to his room. When he got there he checked his phone. There were three messages from Marley.

_Jake, we need to talk._

_Please don't shut me out. I need to understand._

_Call me, Jake._

He couldn't call her. She would just tell him that she just wanted to be friends. He didn't want to face the rejection he was sure would come. He just needed to sleep and forget what happened. When he finally fell asleep he instantly woke up. He had that nightmare about Kevin again. He hadn't had that dream since Kevin was expelled. He needed to talk to someone. But he didn't want to wake up his mother and the only person who knew of these dreams was Marley. But that was the last thing he wanted to do. But who could he talk to? He figured no one wanted to be woken up but he wanted to talk to someone. So he thought he'd try calling Ryder. But when he didn't pick up, he tried Kitty. She didn't pick up either. So he had no choice but to call Marley. Part of him wanted her to pick up for the comfort but the other part wanted her not to so he wouldn't have to deal with the awkwardness/

"Hello," Marley said with a yawn.

There was silence. Jake didn't know what to say.

"Jake, are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry for calling you this late. I just needed to talk to someone."

"Jake, is everything okay?"

At this point Jake had snuck out of his house and was walking towards Marley's.

"No not really." He was able to climb up the tree next to her window. "Can I come in?" he said as he tapped on her window.

Marley turned around shocked to see Jake at her window this late. She hung up and opened her window.

"What are you doing here this late?" she asked him as they both sat on her bed.

"I just needed to talk to someone. I had that dream about Kevin again," he said as he looked at the floor.

"Oh, Jake" she said as she hugged him. "I thought you said that those dreams were over."

"I thought so too. But I guess not."

"Does your mom know?"

"No, I didn't want to wake her. And I didn't want her to tell me to see Dr. Mayberry. He's not really someone I want to talk to. So I figured I'd come here and talk you."

"Jake, I know this is not going to be something you want to hear but maybe Dr. Mayberry can help"

"I don't want to talk to him. It gets really awkward talking about Kevin. He keeps saying that I'm going through some PTSD type thing because I tell him I'm fine."

Marley just looked at him. She didn't want to ask him but she had to.

"Well, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," his voice rising.

"Jake, I'm sorry. I asked because you had that dream again."

"Marley, I just don't know why this dream came again."

"Maybe, just hear me out okay. Maybe you haven 't gotten over it as you say."

"I think I should go. It's late and I don't want you to be tired for school tomorrow," Jake said as he got up and went towards the window.

"Jake, please don't be mad at me."

"I could never be mad at you," he smiled at her.

"Can we talk about what happened earlier?"

He turned from her towards the window. He didn't want to talk about that. All he wanted to do was go home. But something came over him. He turned and stared into her eyes. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him. He then pressed his lips with hers. Marley was shocked but she slowly kissed him back. Jake wanted to continue kissing her but he had to get home..

"Marley, I'm sorry I have to go. And I'm sorry for kissing you. I know that you want to be just friends but I couldn't help myself. But you don't want to be with someone who is broken. I'm so sorry," Jake said as he left through the window.

For the second time Marley had to watch as Jake left. She couldn't believe it. He kissed her and she was happy for a second. The she realized what he said. "_You don't want to be with someone who is broken." _She felt a rush of sadness come over her. She needed to prove to him that she wanted to be with him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So let me know what you think of this chapter. I wanted to get another chapter out today. Thanks so much for reading. Please review.


	7. I Want Us

Marley walked in school thinking about Jake, as usual. When Jake came in, he just wanted to avoid interacting Marley. Was it fate that he just happened to bump into her?

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking," Jake said instantly.

"It's okay, Jake."

When he looked up and saw Marley he walked away from her into the choir room. She followed him and shut the door. He wanted to leave, but Marley wouldn't let him.

"Marley, get out of my way," he said as he continued to try and get by her.

"Not this time. You are not going to just up and leave like last night"

"What do you want from me? I get it, okay. You don't like me like that. I understand that I shouldn't have kissed you but…"

She stopped him. "Jake, I don't understand why you think I don't want to be with you. It's not like that at all"

"Look, please don't try to make me feel better about the situation. I just want to get to class," he said and was successful at getting past her.

"Jake, wait" but it was too late. Jake had already left.

Marley just walked into her class and sat down in silence. Unique tried to get her attention but no luck. So she thought the only way to do it was to text her.

_Marley, what's going on? It is about Jake. I thought you guys were okay._

At first Marley didn't want to answer the text but felt that she should talk to someone.

_It's just that something happened last night. And now I think that he might try to avoid me._

_What happened?_

_I don't want to talk about it through text. I'll tell you after class._

And with Marley and Unique went back to work. The bell rang sooner than expected.

"So what happened last night?" Unique asked catching up to Marley.

She just sighed.

"He kissed me," Marley said as she looked at Unique's shocked face. "But then he left saying that he was sorry and knew that I didn't want to be with someone who is broken."

"Oh my gosh. Girl, you need to finally tell him that you like him. Because we now know that Jake is into you. And you should tell him that he's not broken. He's just been through a whole lot."

"I know, but he won't stay long enough to listen to me," Marley said as she looked at the floor.

"Then you have to make him stay. So at lunch, go and get your man"

Marley thanked Unique and headed for the library for her free period. She knew that what Unique said was right. She needed to get Jake to hear what she had to say. _I just need to get him to stay, but how? He keeps walking away from me. I know that he will not be in the cafeteria for lunch_. _The only place he would go is the bleachers on the football field._ She knew that when he wanted to avoid someone that was where he would go. Why was this so hard for her? Jake was honest with her about everything, so why couldn't she be? There were many questions that flowed through her head. She went through the rest of the morning trying to focus on her work. And then it was time for lunch and she decided to head straight for the bleachers. When she got there Jake was nowhere to be found. She decided to wait for him. Fifteen minutes go by and no Jake. She got up ready to go leave when she heard someone call to het.

"Marley, what are you doing here?" Jake called to her.

"I was waiting for you," she said walking towards him.

Jake backed away from her. "I told you I get it. Can we not do this, please?"

"We have to talk. I know you don't want to but I have to tell you something."

"I know what you're going to say. I think that you're right. It is best if I just try and get over you because I don't want to ruin what we have. So can we just…"

Marley stopped him by putting her finger to his mouth. She leaned closer to him and felt him breathing fast. She kissed him slowly waiting for him to kiss him back. Jake couldn't believe what was happening. But he didn't care, he kissed her back. The kissed became more passionate as Marley allowed Jake's tongue to explore her mouth. They both didn't want this moment to end but knew it had to. They both parted with a groan.

"Marley, I mean that was…" Jake was lost for words.

"I know, it was great," she said with a smile. Then her face became serious. "Jake I need to tell you something. I don't know how to say this other than to just say it. I like you, Jake. And to me, you are not broken. You've just been hurt a lot."

"So what does this mean, Marley?"

"I want to be with you, Jake. But I want to take things slow, if that's okay with you?"

"Actually I was going to say the same thing. Ever since I was, you know, raped, I have been thinking about a lot of things. And I wanted to take things slow because after that happened I sort of lost a part of me. It may take some time for me to gain back what I lost. But I want this," Jake gestured between them. "I want us."

"Jake, I want us too."

They kissed again before heading back in the school. They walked through the hallway holding hands when Ryder came up to them.

"When did this happen?" he asked while pointing at them.

"It just happened," Jake said as Marley smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's about damn time," when they turned around they saw Kitty with Unique.

They all laughed and headed to class. Marley sat in class for the first time without any focus. Jake was her boyfriend and she was happy about it. She knew that there will be times when Jake might be himself, but she would help him find himself again. She wanted to be there when things were dark. _Jake, I'm going to be there and we'll face anything and everything together. _

Jake stared at an unfocused Marley. She captivated him. _I just don't get why she is with me? But I can't and shouldn't think about that. All that matters is that we're finally together. And I'm not going to let her go._ He saw her turn to look at him and she smiled. _Her smile is beautiful. _As he stared at her, his phone vibrated. He looked to see a text from Puck.

_I hope you're doing okay today. I know that you don't like texts like this, but Quinn said that I should. But I know that you're fine. _

He got another message. He looked down at it and then looked back up. He just stared at the board until the bell rang. Marley followed as he quickly left the classroom.

"Jake what's going on?" she asked as he continued to walk.

"Nothing I just need to get some air," he replied as he walked out the door leaving her standing there.

Marley followed as he walked out. She didn't want to be too close behind him because she was afraid he might get mad at her for following. She made to the bleachers and then she lost him. _Where did he go?_

Jake made it the alley that was across the street from the field.

"What do you want?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

****Thank You to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. And I want to apologize for this chapter it seems rushed. I might edit it later. But inn the mean time please review. Thanks for reading.


End file.
